Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nursing bed.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a nursing bed includes a net-shaped fabric having a warp and a weft which are uniformly distributed. If the patients change postures from lying to sitting, the weight supported by the warp and the weft beneath the hip increases by several times, and thus the warp and the weft are prone to plastic elongation, thereby destroying the net-shaped fabric and deforming the bed body.